Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 32
Episode 32 -"It looks kind of like a Buthole..." Spacedate: 4257.105.12.00 Episode 32 We pick things up for Episode 32 with the Delta Squad Marines stepping out of a Portal of unknown provenience, hopefully still on Laak 3 and ideally closer to their latest quest goal? The Sinister Mage appeared to have kept up his end of the bargain, as when the crew emerged from the Psionic bend in the space-time continuum they were not any number of miles underground in the lava filled caverns of what passes for hell on this world, but in fact at a crossroads out in the countryside surround by scattered copses of trees, with a bridge over a river laying in the middle distance to the east. Knowing that their instructions were to cross the bridge and follow the river to the south until they came into site of a ruined keep on the west horizon, (then turn east again, and look for caves), they headed out. Approximately 3-5 hours later, some Navigation and Perception Checks were made or failed, and the Marines spotted a melted tower, then they made their turn to the east, and moved ahead.what appeared to be a cave ahead through a break in the trees. Additional Perception Checks were also made and failed, and the Squad was partially ambushed by Bokolds! Spacedate: 4257.105.15.34 Fight! Slingers ambush Sprout who failed pecieve, bloew hia armor off, went off ray's AC. Sprout chARGES IN, DODGES 3X SLING ATTACKS, GET RIGHT IN THE TREES and temporally dodges 2 Fire bombs. Zorf failed to assist on Squad command, but Ray made it any way. More Bokolds charge out fom behind, Zork Nat 20 Defnds! Slingers cant hit Ray, Sprout gets squailed with a Nat 1 Defend, ignores Damage but takes PD. Sprout goes Jab Reverse Punch, hit the Dragon Sheild on his Hide, then his personal. Braxx gets attacked up the rear, while Rayy and Zorf power up, then Zorf runs in to assist Sprout. Rayy flies up but gets surrounded any way, but his AC continues to be awesome.. Zorf got double fire bormbed. Ray arc lightning natural 1s, bennys for a modified 28, defend is 28, so ray squad command buffs to hit, then next guy nat1, third guy defends. Sprout hits dragon sheild with squad command as well. Zorf keeps warming up his super baticulous, got super stabbed by bokold Wym preists, enjpys burning and bleeding. Another round of attacks against Ray failed to hit, Bokold Cheiften fumbled again! RayAurora curtains, hit 3, including cheiften. Zorf does translocated behind double attach slash, (initiative 16!), rolls medioce, bennies, rolls worse they both defend. Sprout continued on ther dragon sheild, snapkicking for 40 to Strike, hitting. Zorf gets criticalled again. again huge wave attack on Ray,at least force him to spend his actions, (gave two shits). ray double attacks cheif, one gets defended other one was a critical! Ray gets 6 attacks, this time gets double criticaled,including by the cheiften! Dragon Sheild and cheiften press the attack, sqialing into him and would've done a bunch of PD, but new rockheart saved. Zorf double attacks again, misses bith, hits with squad command benny for 38 points of damage, then follows up with another 28 to the other guys. Sprout finally gets hit with dragon sheild club. Sprout kills cheiftan, then shock 10s the Dragon sheild. simultaneous wile Sprout kille dthe first Dragon Sheild. Next round Ray continued burst on dragon sheild, who defended exACtly, ray bennied to re roll, got exactly the same! zorf backsa way gets hit twice but squails with the cluster bus hitting 2 guys, but also catching Sprout, who defended! Ray keeps flurrying on the dragon sheild. Slinger his Zorf, but he made the Force Check. Ray gets circle ganked again, this time with his armor smashed, but actually defends twice, only hit twice Spacedate: 4257.105.??.?? . Spacedate: 4257.105.??.?? . Spacedate: 4257.105.??.?? . Episode 32 Epilogue . ?? Generic Points Awarded. Back to Space-Log Category:Space Fleet